marco's story
by wind-writer-15
Summary: this is the story of marco coming out.
1. Chapter 1

Marco could not wait for school to start. A new year with friends, family, and love. Marco was so happy he could just jump and never touch the ground. As he walked to school that day he saw Ellie and ran over to say hello.

"Hi Ellie" he said like he hasn't seen her in years

"Hey Marco" Ellie replied.

"So, how was your summer?" Marco said like something great happened.

Ellie replied "same as always".

"Oh, come on something must have had happened". Marco said like she was being a liar.

"No, nothing happened; I sat at home and watched TV." She said hoping that he will stop.

"Ok." Marco said thinking if he keeps it up he just might not show up to school with a head.

Marco and Ellie finally got to school and Marco thinking that he had reached a safe spot. Craig was at the front doors waiting for them so they could go to first hour together. They walked in to find Mrs. sue the sex Ed lady. She talked all hour about it and then began to talk about a subject that kind mad Marco worry.

"Now I am going to say one thing before you go to your next class that if you do have sex please us condoms, if it is with a guy or a girl just please use a condom." She finished.

Then with no wait spinner blurts "How can a guy be attracted to another guy"

"Well the same way you are attracted to a girl". Mrs. Sue replied.

"I just can't see two guys kissing attractive". Spinner said grossed out like.

"Well are you gay". She replied sharply.

"NO". Spinner said like he was insulted.

"Well there you go; thank you for being a great and open class do not for get the care packages and there is a gay, bi, lesbian, and transgender youth convention at the community center every Thursday night at eight o'clock and if you do not want to go there is a web site on the board". Mrs. Sue finished.

Marco was still sitting in his chair writing the web site down thinking that maybe just maybe he wasn't ………..gay. Later when the last bell rang he walked in the computer lab sat down and started on an assignment when Mr. Simpson said "Hey guys, I will be back in a few to lock up k".

"Ok Mr. Simpson". Marco replied.

Then he opened the web site that was on the board during first hour when Spinner and Jimmy walked and he got scared that if they say him look at that they would call him gay. So Marco closed the site with a second to spare.

"So, Marco are you going to walk home with use". Jimmy asked.

"Yah, lets leave". Marco said like his heart had just bin racing.

The next day Marco and Jimmy where talking when Spinner walked up and said "Hi Marcy". Spinner said.

"Spinner you need to get a new joke or get a life". Marco said insulting.

"Did I heart Marcy's feelings"? Spinner said.

"I am not gay". Marco said like he knew just from looking at him.

"Ok, prove it then" Spinner said like he had caught him in a lie.

"Ok … Ellie is my girlfriend". Marco said hoping that she plays along.

"Alright, then lets just call her over". Spinner said like it was one up for him

"Hi, what did you guys want"? Ellie said confused.

"Hey would you please tell the guys that we are going out". Marco said then looks over at Ellie and gives this face like please play along.

"Of course we are going out: Of course". Said then looks at Marco with this lying face.

i hope you all like the first chapter the seconed is on its way.

thank you

wind-writer-15


	2. Chapter 2

That night Marco met Ellie, Jimmy, Spinner, and Page at The Spot because they are going to the beach for the day with page's brother Dylan.

"So are we ready to go". Dylan said hoping that they are.

"Yes we are". Page said.

They arrived at the beach and Spinner had to make the comment "My butt is numb".

"Are you sure it isn't your face". Marco said jokingly.

"Ha, very funny". Spinner said hoping to keep his dignity.

"Alright, who wants to play volleyball"? Dylan said thinking that it would be fun.

They all played volley ball for a sometime and had a lot of fun. After Dylan and Page sat and talked.

"So". Dylan said hoping to start a conversation with his sister.

"So what"? Page said confused.

"So is Jimmy and Spinner are they"? Dylan asked curiously.

"Huh". Page said confused the n giving the look like she just got what he was saying.

"Oh, Jimmy and Spinner are straight". Page said

"Ok, but what bout Marco"? Dylan asked.

"You know I truly can't say: I mean he is going out with Ellie but I just don't know". Page said with some confusion in her voice.

"Well ... We … Best be going god look at the guys heading this way". Dylan said

"Hey hot stuff looking good". Dylan and Page both said.

"Man I can not see how it works with gay guys". Spinner said grossed out.

"Well man how do we know that you are not gay: I mean you did have your hands all over Marco just a minute ago". Jimmy said.

"Hey I have Page as living truth". Spinner said then looks over at page.

"Ok guys time to head out okay". Dylan shouted.

After that day Marco new he was gay, because he found Dylan to be very hot.

The next day Jimmy, Spinner, Page, Dylan, Ellie, and Marco met at The Spot to have lunch and to talk.

"So guys did you have fun at the beach yesterday". Dylan asked hoping they would say yes and they all did.

"Excuse me I am going to the bathroom real quick k". Ellie said.

"So Marco how is things between you and Ellie". Spinner said in a weird voice,

"Oh, things are great". Marco said nervously.

"Things are great bout what"? Ellie said curiously.

"Bout use, me and you, being together". Marco said looking at Ellie hoping she would play along for a little while longer.

After a while the y have finish there lunch they all just sat and talked until.

"Marco how long have you and Ellie been going out". Dylan asked.

"Uh, Oh look at the time I said to my mom I would be home for diner, She is making her famous pasta sauce". Marco said rushing out of the place like a bat out of hell.

Spinner goes after him to "talk".

"Dude what is you problem"? He says to Marco as he slams him in to the wall to stop him.

"Stop Spin you wouldn't understand". Marco said with wet eyes.

"Ok, maybe I don't get it because I'm a moron, so stop crying and explain". Spinner said and at the same time moving in front of Marco so he will stop.

"You won't understand". Marco said crying.

"Why" Spinner said.

"Because". Marco said.

"Because why". Spinner shouts then Marco blurts "Because I'm gay".

Marco and Spinner stand staring at each other for a while. Spinner with this look of gross and stun on his face and Marco with a look shame on his. Then Marco walks of and Spinner still stands.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Marco walks up to Spinner.

"Hey Spinner; please say you will keep this between us ok". Marco said with desperation in his voice.

"Keep secret about what"? Spinner said giving this look like sure.

"Thanks man". Marco said thankfully.

Spinner walks into the boys bathroom after talking to Marco and Jimmy follows him to talk.

"So man; what did you and Marco talk about"? Jimmy asked Spinner as he was righting something on the wall.

"If you want to know read the wall". Spinner said

"Marco is gay; is that true"? Jimmy asked.

"Yes it is". Spinner said in disgust and walked out and then Jimmy walked out then three guys walked in and read what was on the wall.

"Hey guys here are you tickets". Dylan said handing them tickets to his game tonight.

"Why are there three". Spinner said wonderingly.

"One for you, Jimmy, and Marco; Page has hers". Dylan told him.

"Like Marco would like to go". Spinner said and walked of.

"Marco you best just met us at the game cause Spinner and pizza are not a good combo k". Jimmy said.

So later that night Marco started to walk to the arena and he toke a short cut though the park. Then all of the sodden three guys came out of now where shouting "gay bash, gay bash". They began to bet Marco; he tried to reach for his cell phone when one guy toke it and through it. Finally a cop came by they ran and left Marco lying on the ground. Jimmy came and found him and he was shaking and tried to ask him what was wrong when Marco just said.

"They bashed me, they bashed me". Marco said crying in his hands.

"Why, why did they bash you"? Jimmy asked concerned.

"Because I'm gay Jimmy; Ok I'm gay". Marco shouted.

"Marco your still my friend k". Jimmy said.

They went back to the arena to see the rest of the game. Thankfully Marco did not have bad burses so the others did not ask bout it. Next day at school Marco would have to talk to the councilor to see if any of the guys that bashed him went to Degrassi, and he would fall in love with who you ask read chapter 4 and you'll find out.


End file.
